User blog:Baluar/God Eater: Fall of the Heavens, chapter 19: The Way Back
Warning, heavy plot exposition incoming. You have been warned. Since I'm fuckin' lazy, I've decided that I'd explain the shit that happened after the (now concluded) Arc 4 in here. Yeah, cause stuff get interwoven that frickin' much. ---- As Baluar and Lina walked back to the base, both wanting to rest, Lina decided to speak to him of inconsequential stuff, in order to see if these group of people that came to help her actually fancy themselves legends or have their feet firmly planted on the ground. Her dislike of pretty much anything related to Fenrir did make her a bit suspicious of why they had come. -So... anything important happening in the last few months? - She asked. -Well, apart from almost murdering two women who meant the whole world for me and killing a monster that could have otherwise chomped me to pieces? No, I think not. - Baluar answered. -You... what? -To keep it short, me being half Aragami came into play in the toughest battle I've ver had. Unfortunately, while the powers did make me more powerful than I ever thought I could be, they also had the side effect of removing me from the control of my own body. - He said. - After finishing the Aragami I was facing, whose core was enought to build 4 God Arcs and also happened to be my father, I was possessed by the desire to consume. A hunger that could have forced me to devour the world had taken control of me, and the first thing at hand happened to be my twin sister, Nia. Lina couldn't give credit to her ears. -As I was almost about to kill her (needless to say, against my will), a bullet changed the direction of my God Arc, which ended up sinking on the ground rather than on my sis' stomach. - He proceeded. - Unfortunately for me, who shot me was none other than my long-time couple, Alisa Illinichina Amiella. As I watched in despair, my body tried to kill and consume her, but ultimately my resistance and the amount of energy I had consumed knocked me unconscious for what I was later told was a couple of weeks. - He took a minute to regain his breath, still walking with his Arc resting in his shoulder. - When I woke up, I knew that Alisa was conscious as I almost killed her. After that, well... She couldn't forgive me. Understandable, really, but a shame. -And your sister? -Our bond is too strong for anything to break it. Once... once I thought I had killed her. I was completely broken, and my happiness knew no bounds when I found her alive and well. But that was long ago, and it doesn't come into play to our situation. -Then how come it you are so much of a smartass? -I've always been a sarcastic jackass. Just ask the other God Eaters. And now... well, acting normally is the best coping mechanism. Trust me, I've already had my fair share of crying over what happened. But what's done is done, I guess. -And the rest of your group? Any adventures lately? - Lina asked, trying to deviate his attention from anything that could reduce his perfomance in a battle, should they be attacked by surprise. -Adventures? You seem to think of this work almost like a game. Almost like a story... -Trust me, I don't. - Lina wasn't happy at all that she was treated like she enjoyed her work that much. She actually did enjoy killing Aragami. But doing so with the little to no resources available in her native Branch was an incessant headache. -Well, Beo has been rather inactive as of late. Nanako is always dealing with affairs beyond my understanding... Often they are space-time related issues. Or monsters larger than one could possibly comprehend. Murky stuff, best leave it untouched if you ask me. -And Arthur? And Lyrr? -Arthur is always active. I still remember when he defended the whole Branch from a huge-ass invasion by letting loose his Aragami half. Wish me and my inner Aragami worked together like that. As for Lyrr... well, he's a shady guy. You never know what he's up to. But when there's a job to be done, then he's the best sniper you can get. Period. Their walk kept on. The remnants of the center of the Branch were at least 5 kilometers away, so at their pace they'd be there in an hour, at least. At a moment's notice, however, Lina heard something behind her and instinctively turned around, Charge Gliding forward with her Spear. The white monster that had attempted to kill her was there, his Buster Blade-esque weapon resting on its hand, and avoided her charge with a relatively low-key movement of its torso. -Geez, and I thought you were exaggerating when you described it. Looks like a baby's cheap plastic toy was put inside a mixer. - Baluar commented, lowering the arm from his shoulder. - I wonder how much slashes can it withstand... -''Do not think... your words are... not comprehensible to me.'' - The monster spoke in a horrible voice tone. -Oh, and your voice... You sound like someone had mixed a bat and a whale. Dude, your mere existence is a crime against nature. I mean, come on, you know what you look and sound like? - Baluar said, getting only a few steps away from the monster. -''The people here... will pay... for your... insolence.'' - The answer came swiftly. -Yeah, and now you're the one who directed all of this? - The huge man asked. The figure wasn't nearly as high as he was, yet it was much thicker. -''I... might have had... a hand... in what you... speak of.'' - Came the answer of the nightmarish being. He tried to crush the man under the huge weight of the weapon it used, but Baluar merely took a step to the right, avoiding the heavy-looking blade from cutting him in two. -Then I guess we aren't missing you, mate. - Baluar answered. Before Lina knew what was going on, the white abomination's head was rolling in the floor, with green blood splattered in the vicinity of the now lifeless carcass that once had terrified her. -So... is this it? -What? Were you expecting for some kind of "boss fight"? - He mocked her. However, having realized he might have gone a bit too far in mocking a woman who had recently been through so much, he corrected himself. - Yeah, uhm... sorry about that. No offense meant. -None taken. - She answered. And so, without further ado, they resumed their path to base. ---- Not too far away... A figure stands alone in a small hill, watching as the two God Eaters walk their way to the city. It was a human-esque figure, with no remarkable features asides from having a scaly hide of a bright red color. -''It is only the beginning.'' ---- Yeah, yeah, I may have indulged in some clichés in there, but screw it. I wanna sleep. ---- <--- Previous chapter Next chapter ---> Category:Blog posts Category:Fanfic